Afghanistanball
Islamic Republic of Afghanistanball |nativename = (Pashto) Da Afğanistan Islami Jumhoryat (Dari) Jomhuriye Eslamiye Afğanestan |founded = April 21, 1709 - present January 26, 2004 |onlypredecessor = Afghan Transitional Administrationball |predicon = Afghanistan |image = Afghan-after-2013.jpeg |caption = Destroying these haram pigs since 2002! |government = Let's face it, it is a colony of USAball Unitary presidential Islamic republic |personality = Extremely unstable yet can still remove invader, is always a farmer regardless of job |language = Pashto Persian (Dari dialect) Uzbek Turkmen Balochi Pashayi |type = Iranic (Pashto, Balochi and Pashai speakers) Turkic (Uzbek and Turkmen speakers) |capital = Kabul |affiliation = SAARCball OICball UNball |religion = Islam * Sunni * Shia |friends = Kazakhbrick USAball Pakistanball (sometimes) Turkeyball Mongoliaball South Koreaball Germanyball Iranball (kinda) Uzbekistanball Kyrgyzstanball Turkmenistanball Albaniaball Indiaball Tajikistanball |enemies = North Koreaball ISISball #1 OPPONENT!!! 1989 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE! Pakistanball (sometimes) Saudi Arabiaball Qatarball Iranball (Sometimes) Russiaball (Neutral) |likes = Islam, Germans (friendship), Bacha bāzī removing Talibanball, rebuilding (wörk), opium |hates = Terrorists, Commies and Conservatives, Invasions, Alcohol |intospace = Yes |bork = Opium opium/afghan afghan |food = Kabuli palaw, Chicken kabob, Beef sandwich wrap, Chicken salad, Chapli kabob |status = Indian Embassy in Kabul attacked by suicide bombing, killing Hindus & Sikhs. |gender = Male }} Afghanistanball is an Islamic countryball living in Asia. He's known for the infamous Talibanball, a terrorist group in his clay, and recently the infamous ISISball, a terrorist group in his clay. History Until 650 AD, Afghanistanball's clay was occupied by 2ball. In VI century BC, Persiaball took him under his protection, followed by Macedonball (330 BC) and Caliphateballs (VII century). The Caliphateballs expanded into Indiaball, but Mongol Empireball invaded his clay in 1219. Afghanistanball become independent only in 1747, as Durrani Empireball, which was conquered by UKball in 1823. Afghanistanball though was never really a part of the UK, and become a kingdom since 1919 and become crazy nearly 1970s. He became a communist by Sovietball, but USAball 'layed' Talibanball, so Afghanistanball became a Democrat again. After the end of Cold War, Afghanistanball transformed into evil Talibanball, but USAball invaded him and re-took Afghanistanball to the "right" side. ISISball invaded him in 2015. Nowadays, Afghanistanball is an Islamic countryball with a problem with his psycho son, Talibanball, his insane son in law Al-Qaedaball, and his absolutely ultrahyperpsycho nephew enemy ISISball Afghanistanball wanted to "modernize" in 1919, but was quickly put down a decade later in 1929. Flag Color Flag Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships Friends * Germanyball - Foreign learning facilities for Afghans. Sorrys for attack on train by an Afghan. * Indiaball - Gibbing more aid, weapons, helicopters, university, dams, a whole Parliament, helps me with stupid Pakistanball and helps with monies. * Japanball - Just like Kebab. Is friend with Germanyball too. Also THAT MANGA!!!!! There is so much of it here thankings of yuo for making most of it!!! Inshallah! * Mongoliaball - I have many Mongols too. And I respect them too. Attacked me one tho. * Turkeyball - My BFF. and I recognized him first, also there is a commony sayying in my country "no Afghan was ever killed by a Turkish bullet" May the ALLAH be with you Inshallah and guide you my brother. * USAball - Friend who helps me fight Talibanball. I know yuo of want to remove evil kebab but yuo hit my clay!! Wait, are yuo of giving me Black Hawk helicopters?? Neutral * Iranball - He is Brother, He just gets a little frustrated with all the refugees pouring in, but we generally get along. Also stop supporting Talibanball and using my refugees as cannon fodder soldiers in Syria . And please, stop taking my water from the Helmand River! It's my river! * Pakistanball - Neighbor. Thinks I'm undeveloped and still uses stone tools. Still, helps me fight terrorists. Also please expand your embassy, I have to sleep outside your embassy to get visa. Also please stop supporting Talibanball. * Russiaball - USAball claims that you support Talibanball. But I still recognise Crimea as your clay though. Enemies * Talibanball - آخر!!! GET OUT FROM MY CLAY YUO F***ING BAD KEBAB!!! WORST DAY EVER IN MY LIFE!!! AHHHHH!!! I AM SO HAPPY YUO GET F***ING OUT ON MY CLAY!!!! (not real) * Al-Qaedaball - Ally of Bad kebab! GET OUT OF MY CLAY 9/11 NEVER FORGET!!!!! REMOVE INDIFEL!!!!!!! ALMOST AS BAD AS THIS SHIT! USA kill yuo amin. * - Is that a reference to something? * - Perhaps... * ISISball - جعلي جعلي اسلامي یرغلګر ! په زړه پورې امپراتورۍ ! ځړول، زه به تاسو د خپلو ټوپکو سره وځم! SHASHA! AFGHANISTAN STRONK! REMOVE INFIDELS! NO I NEVER WILL OF JOIN WITH YUO WORST AND BAD INFIDEL EVER! * Soviet Unionball - YOU COMMIE! TRY TO INTO REMOVING ME AND CONTROL MY CLAY!!! دا خرابه ده! IMPERIALISM PIGDOG!!! WORST YEAR IN MY LIFE BUT I HOPE YOU REMEMBER 1991! How to Draw Afghanistanball is simple to draw, except for the coat of arms. # Draw the basic circle and divide him in three vertical stripes. # Color it in this colors (from left to right): black, red, green # Draw the white coat of arms: # Draw a mosque with a rounded dome and surround it with wheat circle, and Arabic text. # Add eyes and you've finished! Gallery Artwork 0766c689830d26766a981e535ee79a5a10d8a971r1-800-1339v2 hq.jpg Afghan.png|Afghanistan with an AK-47 Afghanistanbal_l.png Afghanistan_Relationships.png Afganistan.jpg VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Afghanistanball_by_KG.png AfghanistanballRedi.png Afghanistanball2Redi.png Comics M5kPOnU.png LOzASto.png 9WLAD7W.png 08R9LSf.png CvpGJC9.png The_Adventures_of_the_%27A%27_Countries.png S6ukqVN.png spsSWoK.png Vo0XLbD.png fKugOC4.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Canada Good at Warfare.png No One Listens.png Yule Day.png es:Afganistánballfr:Afghanistanballeit:Afganistanballpl:Afg阿富汗球tanballru:Афганистанzh:阿富汗球 Category:Asia Category:Countryballs Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Stans Category:Kebab Defender Category:Pashto Speaking Countryball Category:Dari Speaking Countryball Category:Uzbek Speaking Countryball Category:Turkmen Speaking Countryball Category:Tajik Speaking Countryball Category:Hazaragi Speaking Countryball Category:Balochi Speaking Countryball Category:Nuristani Speaking Countryball Category:Pashayi Speaking Countryball Category:Sunni Category:ISIS Removers Category:Landlocked Category:UNball Category:Afghanistanball Category:Persian Speaking Countryball Category:Poor Category:Republic Category:Islam Category:Shia Category:Unitary Category:Characters Category:Communist Removers Category:Burger Lovers Category:Red White Green Black Category:OICball Category:Corrupt Category:Vodka Removers